1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum sealing drainage device for a bleeding wound tissue, and more particularly to a treating device that is designed for treatment of injury areas of various body surface tissues and performs vacuum sealing drainage treatment on a wound surface caused by injury, burn, infection, compression, endocrine dyscrasia, vascular occlusion, radioisotope exposure, surgeries, surgical complications, insect and snake bite, cryogenic burns, and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum sealing drainage technology (VSD for short) is invented by Dr. Wim Fleischman from ULM University of Germany in 1992 and theory thereof has been formed, and it is for drainage of wound surface of limbs. In 1994, Chinese professor Qiu Huade first applied the VSD technology to general surgical departments, and initiated application of the VSD technology in the general surgical departments. Professors Wang Yanfeng and Qiu Huade got the first patent of the VSD technology with a patent number CN 2276350 on Mar. 18, 1998.
A basic configuration of the conventional VSD technology comprises a vacuum source (comprising a medical suction unit, a central vacuum unit, or a vacuum drainage bottle), a drainage pipe, polyvinyl alcohol foams, other medical multi-hole foams, sponges or gauzes (a multi-hole foam cushion for short), a breathable film for adhesion and sealing (a sealing film for short), a connector (comprising a two-way connector, a three-way connector, or multi-way connector), and a drainage container. A structure thereof is: a drainage with a side hole on one end (normally two pipes parallel to each other, one pipe for a small multi-hole foam cushion, and three or more pipes parallel to each other for a comparatively big one) is inserted in the multi-hole foam cushion with a hole. As multiple multi-hole foam cushions are used, outlets of the drainage pipe are combined into one outlet via the three-way connector, the two-way connector, or the multi-way connector, then the vacuum source is connected for drainage, whereby conducting liquefaction materials such as exudation, cataclysm, liquefaction necrosis tissue fragments, pus and so on into the drainage container.
In use, the drainage pipe with multiple side holes is wrapped with the multi-hole foam cushion, and disposed on the wound surface or a wound cavity, a sealing film is used to tightly seal the multi-hole foam cushion and an outlets of the drainage pipe whereby separating them from the outside, the drainage container is connected, and finally the vacuum source is connected (or a vacuum drainage bottom made by combing the drainage container with the vacuum source), and thus a high-efficient drainage system (VSD system) is formed. In this system, negative pressure is transferred to the multi-hole foam cushion via rigid transmission of the drainage pipe, and is distributed on every point on the multi-hole foam cushion along a trend of the drainage pipe. Since vesicles in the multi-hole foam cushion are connected to each other and are rich in flexibility, negative pressure can reach every point of a targeted drainage area whereby forming omnibearing drainage. Under the action of the negative pressure, comparatively big, tender and blocky educts are cut and molded into granules, which enter the drainage pipe via openings of the multi-hole foam cushion or vesicles connected to each other, and then are quickly inhaled into the drainage container. Big educts that may block the drainage pipe are stopped by the multi-hole foam cushion, adhered to the surface of the multi-hole foam cushion, and can only leave a body of the device along with the multi-hole foam cushion as drain is removed or replaced. Closing of the sealing film maintains negative pressure operating as drainage force, and the drainage area is separated from the outside, which effectively prevent pollution and cross infection. Since negative pressure is uniformly distributed on the surface of the drainage area via the soft multi-hole foam cushion operating as a medium, and capable of effectively preventing complications, such as ischemia, necrosis, perforation and so on, caused by suction of organs or tissues as one drainage pipe is used for vacuum drainage.
Compared with normal dressing change, the VSD technology is capable of timely removing exudates and necrotic tissues in the drainage area, and thus the drainage area can enter a “zero accumulation” state, and the wound surface can quickly obtains a clean environment, and greatly reduce heavy absorption of toxins by the body. Even if a comparatively big cavity gap exists, the cavity gap is quickly reduced due to existence of the negative pressure. For superficial wound surface, the sealing film and the multi-hole foam cushion cause a local environment to be more close to a physiological humid state. Negative pressure stimulation on soft tissues of the wound surface is helpful for improvement of a local microenvironment and subsidence of a tissue swelling, accelerates regeneration of granulation tissues in the wound surface, decreases healing time of the wound surface, requires no dressing change within 3-7 days of VSD treatment, reduces workload of medics, alleviates pain of patients, and reduces overall medical cost.
In China, the VSD technology is widely applied to fields such as traumatology departments, orthopedics departments, general surgery departments, burn departments, and so on.
However, during use of the conventional VSD technology in drainage of a bleeding wound tissue, several problems exist: 1) sealing thereof is inconvenient: good sealing is a key for ensuring drainage effect, and the most difficult step during the whole vacuum sealing drainage. Common-used sealing methods comprise: a stabbing hole method, a mesentery method, a suture method, a dumpling method, and so on. However, the above-mentioned methods are very complex during practical operation, and operative doctors can grasp them after repeated operation and practice. In addition, infirm sealing often causes air leakage, and further decreasing of treatment effect or even failure of the VSD system. 2) a leading-out end of the drainage pipe is used as an outlet for negative-pressure conduction and drainage, there are few directions of the outlet for the negative-pressure conduction and the drainage, and the negative-pressure conduction and the drainage often occur in a single horizontal or a vertical direction, which easily cause non-uniform negative pressure conduction and pipe blockage. Moreover, as pipe blockage occurs, washing is inconvenient. Conventional washing methods comprise: 1. setting another rubber pipe on the wound surface, and using a mesentery method to seal a leading-out position of the rubber pipe, which increase possibility of “air leakage” and difficulty of sealing; 2. inversely injecting washing flushing liquid from an original drainage pipe may re-inject drainage exudates on the wound surface and cause “reverse infection”; 3. stabbing a hole on and injecting flushing liquid in the multi-hole foam cushion, but the sealing film needs to be adhered to the hole on the multi-hole foam cushion, which increases operation difficulty. 3) it is inconvenient for drainage of massive and irregular wound surface. A leading-out end of the drainage pipe is connected via a connector, and a large amount of connectors are used to combine outlets of the drainage pipe into one outlet. And thus an intersected mesh structure like a branch is formed, which makes movement of a patient very inconvenient. 4) in clinical use, the sealing film is used to seal the multi-hole foam cushion with healthy skin, since follicles in the healthy skin need normal permeable and breathable metabolism, permeability of the sealing film should be as large as possible, otherwise phenomenon such as skin rash, folliculitis, blushing caused by water immersion and so on may occur on the healthy skin, which causes a patient to consciously or unconsciously scratch and rub the sealing film due to troublesome symptoms such as itching and so on, stickiness of the sealing film to disappear and to detach from the skin surface, and further air to enter a sealing area resulting in decreasing of effect or complete failure of vacuum sealing drainage since water immerses between the skin and the sealing film. The multi-hole foam cushion requires complete sealing and permeability of the sealing film be as small as possible, otherwise water loss will occur on the multi-hole foam cushion due to long-term and small airflow that causes the multi-hole foam cushion to become dry, and finally the multi-hole foam cushion loses elasticity and a humid environment, and healing time of the wound surface is increased. Thus a contradiction between two opposite reaction principles is formed. The conventional sealing film cannot simultaneously meet requirements for normally permeable, breathable, and metabolism skin, and for firm sealing of the multi-hole foam cushion. 5) for a massive wound surface, as two or more multi-hole foam cushions are needed, normally a drainage pipe with a side hole in the cushion is pulled out, and an operative doctor cuts more side holes on the drainage pipe, extends a length of the drainage with the side holes, and joints, serially connects, or parallel connects the multi-hole foam cushions, which is very troublesome.
Therefore, it is an urgent and important task to improve use of the conventional VSD technology in healing a bleeding wound tissue.